A bit of TLC, that's all
by brightsidesummer
Summary: Late one night, Stevie waits at the flat until Smithy returns. Oneshot based in the eps surrounding Gun Runner and how I view Stevie and Smithy's relationship.


'_You are messing with my head, d'you know that?'_

'_Am I?'_

* * *

The lights were still on as Smithy returned to the dingy flat. He was surprised Stevie had waited for him to return, it was late. Locking the front door behind him he called out to her. No reply. The reason was apparent as he entered the small living room. Her tiny figure was curled up in the corner of the sofa, fast asleep.

'Oi, Sleeping Beauty.' He slumped beside her, dropping heavily enough to wake her with a start.

'Oh, hey,' she whispered 'what time is it?'

'Gone two.'

'What took you so long?'

'Aah not tonight, I'll tell you in the morning.' Looking at her exhausted frame, Smithy knew he'd only have to go over it all again tomorrow.

'Morning? There goes my chance of a lie in!' She rolled her eyes. 'What time d'you want me here?'

He chuckled softly. 'I'm not sending you packing at this hour, crash here!'

Stevie tried to hide her relief at avoiding driving home, half-asleep to her own empty flat. 'Got a spare duvet?'

'Yeah, but I've a feeling I won't like you so much after a night on this thing,' gesturing to the hard, threadbare sofa they were sitting on, 'when there's a perfectly good bed next door. I promise I'll keep my hands to myself?'

She flashed him a tired smile. 'You'd better.'

* * *

'Smithy?' The figure beside her shifted in the darkness. 'Thanks for letting me stay.'

'Thanks for waiting earlier, meant a lot that you were still here. Better than a cold, dark flat – I wish someone had told me being undercover'd be so lonely.' He let out mock sob, causing the blonde to snort with laughter.

'Lonely? Aaw, don't you like your new friends?'

'Erm, not exactly, no!'

'Seriously though, how are you coping with it all? I know how stressed I am and I get to go home at the end of the day!' She rolled onto her side to face him.

He studied her outline, barely able to figure out her features. 'It's… hard. I mean during the day it's not so bad, but when I come back here at night to my laptop and microwave meal for one it's not so much fun! But I signed up for this and it'll all be worth it if I stick it out.'

Before he knew it, she was moving towards to him, her lips on his, clutching the back of his neck and pulling him closer. He froze for a second before responding, deepening the kiss, taking hold of her slim waist and swiftly sliding her on top of him so she straddled his waist. Her blonde hair tickled his face as she continued to kiss him, moving to his neck, and running her hands underneath his t-shirt, tracing the outline of his chest muscles…

* * *

'Morning soldier!' Stevie smirked as the tall Inspector padded into the kitchen. 'Coffee?'

'Mmm please.' He mumbled, taking the steaming mug from her while trying to read the look on her face. She pulled herself up onto the kitchen counter to face him.

'So what's the plan for today then? I've got to meet with the Super and keep him posted on what your movements are for the next few…' She stopped as he placed his hand over hers on the worktop. 'What?'

'Last night… what was that? I mean, it just seemed to come out of nowhere.' He rolled his eyes, exasperated at her raised eyebrow. 'You know what I mean!'

She sighed. 'I dunno! You said you were lonely; we were in the same bed. It just made sense at the time.'

Smithy winked. 'Little bit of TLC was it?'

She broke into a grin, relaxed by his attitude. 'Yeah, something like that.'

'In that case, thank you.' He leaned over and kissed her lips softly, lingering until she broke away.

'My pleasure.' Stevie smiled as she watched him walk to the kitchen table and switch on his laptop. She was going to miss Lawrence Smith.

* * *

**First fic I've been brave enough to upload so please let me know what you think! Since watching the undercover eps I've liked the idea of Stevie/Smithy's closeness but it seemed to me that although Stevie really likes Smithy, she only fancies him as his undercover 'character'.**


End file.
